


Adventures of Tumblr

by StarSingingAuthor



Category: Good Omens (TV), Original Work, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Fighting, Fluff, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, all kinds of things, and fandoms too, honestly this is gonna be a mash off a lot of things, more to be added soon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor
Summary: A collection of the fics, ficets, and drabbles I have posted on Tumblr.1: Prompt- "I love you" said as a scream with Aziraphale and Crowley2: Prompt- "I love you" said over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble with original characters3. Prompt- "I want to go home" said helplessly with Prinxiety4. Prompt- "I love you" said slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey with Royality





	1. Good Omens

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these will have, at the beginning, the information that I put at the top of the posts. So it will say which fandom, the contents I feel need to be warned about, and a little summary and a note if I wrote one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Good Omens  
Pairing: Ineffable Husbands  
Contents: Arguing  
Summary: It was supposed to be a special moment, not shouted during an argument.  
A/N: Yes I have fallen into this fandom. So this is my first contribution as I work my way up to other things. I totally don’t have a song fic idea already
> 
> Words: 138

Crowley stood with his fists clenched at his sides. Of course it came to this, Aziraphale didn’t seem to understand that he had a plan. He would never suggest such a thing without having already thought it through quite thoroughly.

“I can’t let you do this. They will destroy you!” Aziraphale cried, his hands wringing together in front of him.

“And why not? You said it yourself, we are hereditary enemies.” Crowley knew it was a low blow, but anger was getting the best of him at the moment.

“Because I love you!” Everything seemed to pause for a moment as it sunk in exactly what was screamed. Aziraphale paused, his cheeks flushing as he stared at Crowley. This was not how he had intended to tell him, it was never meant to come out during a fight.


	2. The Elementals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Orginal  
Pairing: Familial  
Contents: Blood, fighting, knives, brain washing  
Summary: Nerina was supposed to be the stronger of the twins, but they had turned her.  
A/N: Oh hey, it is something from my Elementals Series. This is actually something that happens in universe. Anila ended up with a nasty scar because they had to cauterize the wound.
> 
> Words: 585

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit interesting due to the fact that if I post the actual story here, then some characters will have changed. I just didn't want to go and edit things I had already posted.

The group stood around the room in shock, Nerina stood before them with her knives drawn, one arm outstretched from having just thrown a blade. Anila gasped heavily as she clutched at the wound in her shoulder with the knife buried deep into her skin.

“What are you doing?! That’s your sister!” Caden screamed, holding his staff to his side. Nerina just tilted her head curiously, seeming to not understand what he was talking about.

“Oh, you should know that she has no memories. She is a blank slate right now.” A voice crackled over the speakers. Caden shook his head, of course that’s why it was so easy for them to reach her. This was a test, a twisted one at that. A door at the far side of the room opened, allowing Enforcers to flow into the room and surround the group. Jeremiah growled slightly as he launched toward some of them with one of his swords drawn.

“Nerina please, these people are using you. You have to realize that!” Caden called out, raising a hand in a pleading manner as the woman lifted her knives again. He raised a shield of wind before him, causing the knife thrown at him to fly off course.

“I know nothing else.” She stated, her voice flat and dead. It pulled at his heart to hear her speaking in a tone like that.

“I don’t want to fight you, but if I have to I will!” Caden lifted his staff, the air whipping around him wildly and picking up his long coat in the process. He knocked another knife off course before launching himself forward and clashing his wooden staff with a wall of ice that formed in front of the woman.

~~

“We have to get out of here!” Nina yelled, trying to stop the spread of the flames to keep the doorway clear. “The smoke is getting too thick.”

“Come on.” Caden pulled Nerina’s arm as they ran from the room. Her steps were unsteady while her expression was confused and pained.

“I….no..” She whispered, noticing how Jeremiah supported Anila who seemed to still be trying to catch her breath.

The entire group finally made it out of the burning building, only a few of them getting singed slightly from not being able to move quick enough. But they didn’t stop until they were away from the facility, only feeling safe once they were a good distance away. Once they stopped Nerina dropped to her knees, letting the three blades she still held clatter to the ground.

This was never something she wanted. The two of them, Nerina and Anila, ran to avoid the war. To avoid being used. Tears gathered in her eyes as she punched the ground with a scream. She didn’t notice Anila step over to her but did noticed the pained yelp from the other woman as she dropped to her knees as well. The tears that were gathering in her blue eyes finally spilled over when she noticed the blood staining her twin sister’s dark shirt. She tentatively reached out before pulling her hand away, she caused this. She caused so much pain for those she had come to see as family.

“I love you.” Nerina was startled from her thoughts by the softly spoken words from Anila. She was pulled into a one armed embrace as she continued to whisper it, almost like it would fix what happened. As though it could stop any more pain from happening.


	3. Sanders Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sanders Sides  
Pairing: Prinxiety  
Contents: Imprisonment   
Summary:   
A/N: This one didn't actually have all this information. But I added it on to keep with consistency.

Roman paced slightly in the small amount of room that he was given in the cell. This was not what he had planned at all, it was supposed to just be a day walking and enjoying the weather in the imagination. That was all it was supposed to be, but not even an hour into his time with Virgil the two were ambushed and taken to a place unknown. They were separated, and Roman could only worry about where his storm cloud had been taken. He had been trying to come up with a plan of escape since he woke up, one to find Virgil and get them both out.

His pacing was halted when he heard the scraping of a heavy wooden door on the cold stone of the jails. Light suddenly poured in, blinding him as someone unlocked his cell and shoved another in roughly. They hit the floor heavily before the door was locked back and the jailer left them in the dim candlelight once more. The groan from the person caused Roman to realize it was Virgil who had been shoved into his cell.

“Virgil! Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?” He asked quickly as he knelt next to the collapsed man.

“Asked a ton of questions about you, didn’t realize you have enemies here too.” Virgil tried to keep his tone light, not letting on how much he was actually worried about the situation.

“I’m sorry.” Roman sighed heavily as he slumped back against the wall. “I want to go home.” He said helplessly. It was supposed to be a simple date, one for the two of them to just spend time together. Even the Prince grew tired of the fights at some point. And he was well past that point.

“We’ll get out of here. I have an idea.” Virgil nudged Roman with his shoe before pushing himself to his knees in front of the lock.


	4. Sanders Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sanders Sides  
Pairing: Royality  
Contents: Slight insecurity? I think  
Summary: Sometimes saying things just takes time  
A/N: I am sorry this has taken so long. For some reason this one stumped me as to how to go about writing it and honestly I still think I didn’t do too well of a job on it. But I hope it will suffice.
> 
> Words: 267

Roman could still remember the first time that Patton had said the words, but he had yet to say them back. Such a simple phrase really, but one that held so much weight. Patton said it and it held no less weight but there was a certain freedom to his tone when he spoke up.

“Love you Ro.” Patton smiled as he gave the creative side a hug from behind, burying his face in his shoulder. The words never ceased to cause warmth to spread through Roman. When said so sincerely how could it not fill him with pleasant warmth? 

Although Roman was sure the moral side knew how he felt, he was torn because he had yet to actually say the words. And doubts would linger in the back of his mind. It was hard for him to bring the words out though, funny for him to be the romantic side too. The fanciful romantic Roman couldn’t say a simple phrase. He would though, soon he would be able to tel Patton how he felt.

“Hey Patton, I have something I need to tell you.” Roman called from the living room, hearing the sound of the running water in the kitchen cut off. Patton stepped out with a hand towel, drying his hands from doing the dishes. 

“Yes?”

“I love you Patton.” Roman smiled and spoke slowly and clearly. There would be no misunderstanding, not misinterpretation. He watched as Patton’s eyes widened and a light blush dusted his cheeks before he flapped his arms a couple times and literally jumped into Roman’s arms. “I always have.”


End file.
